BloodrayneSpike nuff said
by Barbi-PiXi
Summary: a lil bit o blood a lil bit o fightin and hopefully a whole bunch of Spike n Bloodrayne!
1. The Fight meeting

BloodRayne/Spike   
BloodRayne....   
Spike....   
maybe Scooby gang I don know.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, I know OOoooo... Rayne and Spike... What on earth am I thinking!!!!???? well I was bored and I was listening to Evanessance Bring me to life and I was thinking 'vampire' and then I was thinking 'vampire in love' then kinda 'vamp in love wit vamp?' and I was gonna make it Rayne and that Castlevania dude but *I LIKE SPIKE!!!* :p   
This is the intro.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rayne walked through the dark alley. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she heard a can being tossed against the building to her right. 

She watched as it bounced along the ground and landed in front of a tough looking man standing in front of a large door. He was tall and clad from head to toe in black leather. 

"You the one McClarly sent," he swaggered forward, looking her up and down. "I wouldn't think him a man to send a girl." He trailed his hand along her cheek, "you wanna stick around before you deliver the stuff? We could have some fun," he smiled as he walked around her and slapped her ass. 

Rayne smiled and brought her hand around slicing his off with a long blade. "If it's all the same to you, I'll just take the 'stuff' and leave." He looked down in shock and began to scream. She leaped on him, falling to the ground, and covering his mouth with her hand. "Quiet darling, what will the neighbors think," and with that she dug her teeth into his neck and began to drain the life from his body. 

A few moments later Rayne stood looking down at the body. "I hope it was as good for you as it was for me," she wipes her mouth and walks toward the door he was guarding. 

Placing her hand on the knob and leaning forward to listen, she could hear faint noises from the other side of the door. 

"You think John's met the contact yet?" "I'm not sure, heehee, maybe he's whackin off in the dark. haahaaa" The two men laughed and Rayne took the opportunity to twist the knob and slip into the room. She left the door open as she snuck along the wall. 

The room was filled with crates, but one was special. In the center of the table, where to two men sat, was a small crate in which the 'stuff' was kept. Rayne looked around the area, she was curious as to why there would only be two men and one thug guarding the crate. 

Rayne brought her hood over her face and walked around the crates toward the men, "McClarly wanted me to pick something up for him." A smile crossed her shadowed face as she approached the men. 

One stood and looked at her grabbing a gun lying on the table. "You don't look like one of his guys..." She looked at the other man and noticed the crate move. 

"It's still alive?!" Rayne looked from the two men. 

The second man grabbed the crate and held it down as the creature inside began to fail wildly. The man with the gun aimed it at her head. "If Clarly sent ya then you woulda know he wanted it alive! What are you doin her!?" His gun wavered a bit, "What'd you do with John?!" 

Rayne leaped toward the man, he moved just enough to get out of the way, but she took the gun as he slid along the ground. "You're a fast one girl, but you're gonna pay for messing with Clarly's business." 

She stiffened a bit as a sent crept through the air, "Ahh, now I know why only three men were here." She stood and walked around to the second man, as the first crouched and smirked, the creature in the crate's movements began to turn more frantic as the odor reached it. 

She looked at the man as he searched the table for his gun, his eyes never leaving hers. She raised her gun and shot him between the eyes, his body fell, and the crate bounced off the crate onto the floor. 

"Now it's just you and me?" She smiled as her cloak dropped to the floor, "Don't worry I'm good at this..." 

He snarled as he leaped toward her. She tossed her hand toward him, a chain emerging, burying itself into his chest. Rayne tugged, kicking him in the face, as he was pulled to her. 

She plants one of her blades in the ground beside his head, cocking hers as she looks at him. "Mmmm...," she licked his cheek, "It would have been fun meeting you under different circumstances." 

He shakes his head, regaining his senses from the kick, and grabs Rayne's arms. "It can still be fun." He pulls her down, giving her a hard kiss. The crate bounces around as the creature reacts to the sent again. 

She bites his tongue and spits when he recoils. She twists an arm out of his grasp and stabs him in the side with her blade. "Aw, bloody hell!" He howls in pain as she's tossed from him. 

"Aw, honey. Was I too rough for you," Rayne stands, recoiling her chain. She leans down and grabs the crate, "maybe we'll meet again." She smirks slamming her hand through the wood, grabbing the creature by the scuff, and pulling it out. 

"I sure hope you're worth my effort," Rayne tosses the box toward the man holding his mouth. He stands and races toward her as she leaps over him, running toward the exit. 

He snarls, bleeding as he watches her. His hand holding the wound in his side, "you can be sure we'll meet again, love." he smiles. 

To be continued..... 


	2. To each their own

okok Bloodrayne's here, Spike's here, and so is tha Slayer! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok a little Spike pov then a lil Bloodrayne guess that's it for this chapter! I'm thinking about letting her play with Xander and or Willow in one of these chapters but I'm not sure... hummmm o and did I mention I really liked that vampire willow epi? ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunnydayle 

Spike slams the door of the tomb as he storms into his home. "Stupid prick, not paying me just for loosing the stupid bugger!" He begins to pace back and fourth across the floor, "What makes the thing so damned important anyway!?" 

"Maybe because it was so gosh darn cute?" a small blond walks into the tomb. Standing strong, she looks at the vampire, "What have you been messing with Spike?" 

"Hi Buffy," he smiles thinking of all the luck that seems to have befallen him on such a wonderful day, "and I suppose your here to wrap up my perfect day? Don't suppose you'd stake me and get it over with?" 

She stares at him, "No such luck oh dead one. Now tell me what you were doing in L.A. I've heard some nasty things about a demonic creature?" she raises an eyebrow, her unsmiling face waiting for his answer. 

He shakes his head and smirks at her, "I wasn't doing anything love, just left for a holiday and now I'm back." He holds his hands up, "So why don't you just sod off and play with your friends? I'm sure you can fine some big bad to kill..." 

She punches him in the jaw, and waits as he falls to the floor and looks up at her. "I want to know what you did while you were gone..." 

"Hey, love, I didn't do anything!" She kicks him in the side, "Owww, Aw come-on! Alright all I did was take a job watching some stupid critter!" 

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? Ready for round tow, what made it so special Spike?" She watched him stand up and brush off his shoulders. 

He walked over to his fridge, "I don't know, I was just hired to guard it, not take care of the blasted thing! If you want to know about it go to L.A. and ask the bird who stole it!" He grabbed a beer out, opened it, and took a drink. 

"Bird...? A girl?" Buffy looked at Spike, "Why would she know...?" Spike watched Buffy as he took the beer over to his couch and sat down. 

"She stole it! She seemed awful powerful, bet she'd give you a run for the money," he smirked and took another drink. "Anyway, I didn't get paid so I figure if we ever meet again she owes me...." He just sat there as the Slayer left his house. He held up his wrist and watched the small bangle hang from a chain. "Well at least I didn't leave empty handed...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

L.A. 

Rayne sits in a motel room, talking on the phone. "I thought you said this thing was powerful?" She pokes her finger at the creature sitting on the bed and it just lays there. 

"The creature wasn't the target, it's the collar. Take it and the collar, deliver it to the contact." The voice broke off and was replacing the receiver as Rayne spoke up. 

"What collar? It's not wearing a collar...." she picked up the creature again by the scuff and it began to squirm. She could clearly see the fluffy neck was bare. "There is no collar on this creature..." 

"Well then I suggest you discover who has it, that creature is the only thing that can keep the power locked. Find that collar, bring the creature with the it to the contact. We want no mistakes." *click* 

Rayne thought for a moment. Her eyes widened for a moment, "That SOB! He must have taken it." she stalked out the door mumbling, "you had better be easy to track down you a$$hole..." 

In fact Rayne didn't have too much trouble. She brought the creature and whenever it came near a vampire it seemed to become very unruly. 

"Hey, you guys know where I can find a prick with bleached blond hair? He's pretty thin, black leather jacket..." she leans against a wall as three vampires walk toward her. 

"Maybe, we did talk to a guy like that a few nights ago. And maybe we know where he lives, but why should we tell you?" The leader walked forward snickering back at his friends as he grabbed Rayne's chin. 

"Because I'm such a nice girl," she grabbed his hand and twisted, breaking it in a few places, "And you wouldn't want to make 'me' scared..." She released him and he fell to the ground. 

His friends growled and started to walk toward her. "Oh now I just don't think this is fare," she rushes over, kicks one in the face breaking his nose and slices the other's head off with her blade, landing behind them crouched. "Do you think one of you could tell me what I want to know? Or shall we continue with the negations?" 

She stood and turned, the vampires inched back, "naw, it's ok... His name's Spike. He said he was from Sunnydale, I swear that's all we know." 

Rayne looked at him as his friend made his way behind her with a broken table leg that was lying in the ally. She smirked, as she remembered the creature that had been clinging to her back. 

The creature's fur spiked as the vampire prepared to stake Rayne, she grabbed it and tossed it on the vampire's face. He spun around as the creature dug it's claws and ripped at his flesh. 

Rayne covered her eyes and peeked out of two fingers, "something tells me fluffy doesn't like you...." she smirked as she grabbed the leader one last time, "And thank you, you were semi helpful." She dug her teeth into his neck and drained his blood. 

Grabbing 'Fluffy' and wiping off her mouth, "I guess we're off to Sunnydale...." She disappeared into the night, her heels clicking as the two remaining bodies were left for the sun to deal with.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

oh well I guess Ch 2 is done kinda good maybe...?????? if you wanna see some BloodRayne stuff check out *that should be the link ^_^* 


	3. Scooby Gang?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok dum dum dummmm what's gonna happen?? I'm not really sure yet let me write silly!!!!   
and you should know that I'm crazy and I'm gonna be using different parts from the Buffy series like willow/oz datin, Xander no gf, Buffy no bf and they still in school and somehow Spike has that chip in his head??!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BloodRayne stood in a dark corner of a club called 'The Bronze,' she was on the phone once again. "Alright the collar should be with this Spike guy. And you said I should watch out for a slayer?" 

"Not a slayer, The Slayer. She was born for the purpose to destroy demons, this includes you Rayne. Find the collar, make the drop, and get out of there. We don't need to loose you." *click* 

Rayne placed the phone on the receiver and looked about. She had changed into a short red skirt and a black semi see-through top. She kept her eyes open for 'Spike.' 

Fluffy was back at her hotel room sleeping as usual. It seemed to be his favorite pastime. She thought about the information she was able to obtain since she had been in the area. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spike? Yea I know him... British guy right, with white hair?" The demon sat at a bar drinking. Rayne could tell he had been there for a pretty long while. 

"Yea that's him. You'd be doing me a favor if you could tell me where he hangs out." She leans forward and he looks down her front, "I owe him a little something." 

"Well I do owe him a favor," he smiles at you with sharp teeth, "He likes to hang out at that club... the... silver, no that's not right. It's some kind of metal. Anyway, when you find William tell him I sent ya, ok?" 

"You got it, Samat." Rayne smiles and goes to leave, "oh one more thing, do you know any other friends of his?" 

"Well he's around a blond a lot...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Buffy...." Rayne makes her way through the crowd as she hears the name being spoken over a table. 

"She's been patrolling a lot lately, you think something's afoot?" a red head with her arm looped through a spiky haired boy's asks. 

"I don't know, maybe it's just a Buffy thing, you know the Buffster being all Buffy like? She does that a lot." A tall boy with dark hair tries to lighten the mood a bit. 

"Don't worry Wil, I'm sure if something was wrong she'd tell you guys right away. Let's go get something to drink." The boy grabbed 'Wil' and took her toward the bar. 

"So, you know Buffy?" Rayne walks up to the dark haired boy. He turns and shudders a moment. "Did you loose your voice?" She smirks. 

"no... No. Um, yea I know Buffy. I'm one of her best buds, her best bud at that we do everything together. Um well not everything. We're close, but not," he smacks his hands together, "close. I'm just digging the hole deeper aren't I?" He turns and sits at the table feeling pretty good about not being able to make complete thoughts. 

"I think I know what you mean. Would you like to dance?" Rayne grabs his hand and pulls slightly. He looks a bit shocked. She pouts, "Please..." 

"Yes! Oh god yes!... Um I mean sure," he smiles and Rayne takes him onto the dance floor leaving his friends to an empty table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike walks into the club through a back door and goes straight to the bar. Spotting Willow and Oz he walks over. "Aw, isn't this cute. Just the two of you?" 

Willow blushes for a moment, "We're here with Xander, _Spike_, what do you want?" 

"Well, Red, I was just seeing what was going on," he looks into the crowd spotting Xander, "and it looks like Xander's found himself something better to do than spend his time with you..." he turns leaving Willow and Oz to wonder who Xander's mystery girl was. 

Spike sits in a dark corner and sips his beer wishing he could bite into one of the warm bodies bouncing on the dance floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rayne danced with the boy, trying to get as much information from him as she could, but he kept mumbling half the time. She ran a hand down his chest, she could feel him shiver, it made her smirk. 

"Um, you want to go sit down? My friends are probably back..." he had a blush on his cheeks. Rayne danced up against him, sliding down his front then back up again. He couldn't do much but stand there. 

"I was thinking somewhere a bit more out of the way." She grabbed his hand and led him toward a couch sitting in a dark corner with only one occupant. 

Xander followed, he couldn't do much else. He spotted Spike as soon as Rayne did, "Hey fangless , what are you doing? Brooding in the dark." Once again he was trying to change the situation. 

Spike looked up at the boy and smiled, "And what are you doing, trying to act like a big boy?" He looked over the girl who had stepped behind Xander. "That your harlot?" 

Xander took a step toward Spike, but Rayne held him back. She was actually trying to keep her face hidden a bit longer. "Don't forget I can beat on you and you can't touch me, dead boy." 

Spike growled and stood, Rayne shoved Xander on the couch and strattled his lap looking back at Spike, "Yea 'Dead boy,' you may want to clear out. You never know who will pop out of the woodworks nowadays." 

Rayne smirked at his shocked face, "You wanting a show?" She leaned down and gave Xander a deep kiss, "I'm sorry cutie, I'm not into that. I'll see you later." She removed herself and walked out of the club, leaving Xander red and Spike still shocked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yea yea I'm working on it. Raynes a little tease ain't she! but she's tough don't worry there will be some butt kickin later, probly Spikes butt.... 


	4. BloodSpike mini fight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohhh a Rayne/Spike Conflict! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rayne laughed as she walked out the back door, leaning against the back wall for Spike to follow. She knew he would. 

Just then the door creaked and out came her favoriate vampire theif. "Bloody hell, how did she find me!?" 

"Three vampires and a demon named Samat. I think he thought he was sending something good your way." Rayne kicks off the wall as Spike turns to see her. 

He falls back dodging as she brings her fist around to punch him, barly missing. "You here for some payback, love? I mean cause I can think of lost of ways to pay you back that don't involve me getting pummled. You know not that you could pummle me...." 

Rayne stomps her foot, he rolls, but she catches his jacket and he's stuck once again. "I'm only here for one thing, the collar. I know you took it." 

Spike smiles, tugging his jacket away, and brushing off as he stands. "Oh, the little creatures jewely? Looks like a chain with a small red jewel right? Never seen it." He shrugs and turns to leave once more. 

Rayne growls and slams her fist into the wall, "I'm not here for jokes! I know you took it, damn it," she looks at him her eyes slightly glowing, "and I want it back." 

"Well love, you can always frisk me," Spike holds his hand up behind his head, "and you could return the favor." He winks at her. 

She rolls her eyes, "You are a cocky one aren't you?" He blinks and she's right next to him, "you don't know what you're messing with." 

"I know you're a demon, just can't tell what type." He sniffs the air trying to smell any type of demonic sent, "you're good at masking almost smells like a vamp, but..... wha." He smells a hint of a human. '_Something's not right with this bird._' 

Rayne slams him into the wall. "You need to tell me what I want to know. Your life is only important for so long, then I'll just get tired of your game." She shows her fangs, shoving his head to the side, and licking his neck, "Just tell me and you won't have to die." 

"What the hell are you!!!???" Spike tries to get away but she holds him against the wall. 

Rayne runs a hand down his chest, busting all his buttons, then digging her nails in a bit. "aw, poor vampire's all confused. Can't smell a real demon, that's because I'm not a full vampire." she nips at his neck, "and your blood will just add to my strength. Are you going to tell me where the coller is?" 

Spike feels her nails dig deeper into his side where she had stabbed him before. "ahhh! Get your bloody nails outta me!!!" 

"Ent. Wrong anwser," Rayne dips her head and bites into his neck. 

He stands in shock for a moment, '_She's actually biting me..._' A sensation of lust races through his body as she drains some of his vampiric blood, "oh god.... I... I'll tell youuu.... mmm....." 

She razes her head and lets him sag against the wall to the ground, "Good." She kneels, wiping her mouth, "I need it." 

Spike sit's there unable to move, just staring at her. A slight tinge of blood still in the corner of her mouth. "I...it's... I sold it..." 

"To....?" Rayne grabs his chin and holds his mouth inches from hers, "tell me..." 

He licks his lips, "a guy who lives down in the sewer. He moves alot..." He can't help look at her lips. "He... he... wears it on a necklace now...." He closes his eyes for a moment. 

Rayne looks at him then jumps onto the building behind him raceing back toward her hotel room. 

Spike opens his eyes and she's gone. He leans his head back and breaths deeply still unable to get up. "Oh how I do love a strong woman..." He bites his lip as he inches his way up the wall, back into the club, and lays down on the couch once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

o.0 omg don't tell me spike has the hots for miss. half vampire/human. oh well i guess i shouldnd't be surpirsed since i wrote it. ^_^ 


End file.
